ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraseven (character)
"DWUAH" —''Dan Moroboshi's transformation call'' is the third Ultra being to come to Planet Earth (first and only in the spin-offs). He came to our planet after being sent to map the Milky Way, but this planet caught his attention and arrived here, he took the appearance of a brave man and renamed himself as Dan Moroboshi. Ultraseven protected Earth for a long time, but in the end his power was weakening due to the numerous battles he had, he left Earth after his last battle without being able to say good-bye by his team members of the Ultra Garrison. However, at later times he returned to Earth to assist his other brothers-in-arms in catastrophic events, fighting against mighty aliens like Alien Hipporito, Alien Temperor, Yapool and Glozam. He later was revealed to have a son, named Ultraman Zero, who became one of the most skilled Ultras from the Land of Light. History Ultraseven A soldier from the Land of Light in the Nebula M78 , 340 was originally sent to map the Milky Way Galaxy, where he eventually visited a planet that captivated him, our very own Earth. On his first visit to Earth, he saved the life of a young mountain climber named Jiro Satsuma, who had nearly fallen to his own death to save a fellow climber from sharing his fate. However, instead of merging their bodies, as Ultraman had done to Science Patrol member Shin Hayata, 340 transformed himself into an exact likeness of the unconscious Jiro, though he outfitted himself in civilian clothes more casual than Jiro's had been. But he renamed himself "Dan Moroboshi" to avoid confusion with Jiro. A mysterious but friendly and helpful young man, Dan joins the Ultra Guard as its sixth member, but unbeknownst to them (or anyone else for that matter), he saves the day from alien invasions in his true guise as Agent 340, christened by the Garrison as its "honorary 7th member," Ultra Seven. During his time on Earth Ultraseven eventually faced several moral dilemmas, separating his series as darker at times from most Ultra series, such as when mankind destroyed entire alien cities, or when their weapons testing devastated another planet creating a vengeful monster who was ultimately a victim of humanity's folly. Near the end of his stay on Earth, Seven found his power was weakening, he was eventually contacted by his Superior who explained that his sudden weakness was a result of all his injuries piling up and that he had to return to the Land of Light and seek attention. However, Seven refused, as Earth was under attack from the Aliens from the planet Goth and their Monster Pandon. As such, his superior placed a mental lock in his mind preventing him from using the Ultra Eyes to transform. However, during their first battle with Pandon, Dan managed to circumvent this lock, he fell onto his glasses instead of putting them on, allowing him to transform and break the lock. But even though he thus transformed, and saved his friends, Seven found that his powers were weakening. His Emerium Beam no longer had even a shadow of its former power, and his Wide Shot had fallen out of the question. He only defeated Pandon by using his Eye Slugger during an opening. After that, upon resuming his human identity of Dan Moroboshi, he was rushed to the emergency room with terrible injuries. He later left without anyone noticing, but crashed his car. Dan was taken in by a nearby family and saw on the news that the Goth Aliens were destroying major cities around the world. Desperate to stop them, he left again, entering a warehouse to transform. There the image of his superior again tried to stop him from transforming, but he refused. Even the timely appearance of Anne, the confession of his true nature and his feelings, and her similar confessions and pleading were still not enough to stop him, and he transformed. Seven tunneled through the Earth rescuing his missing friend and destroying the Goth Aliens. Alas, Pandon returned, this time as a cyborg, and began to trounce the Ultra, even catching his Eye Slugger; only the timely intervention of the Ultra Guard saved him and allowed him to make use of his power of telekinesis to decapitate the two-headed monster, killing it for the final time. With his body near its limit, and Earth finally saved, Seven took off into the morning sky, departing for his home world as his friends from the Ultra Garrison watched. Ultra Fight Ultraseven reappears in Ultra Fight as a main character. He is seen being able to wield weapons such as a long wooden stick as well as throw boulders (a supposed super attack). He was responsible for the brutal murder of all other monsters at the series finale. The Return of Ultraman Ultraseven Appeared in Episode 18 of Return of Ultraman to give Jack the Ultra Bracelet. At Episode 38 Ultraseven and Ultraman go rescue Jack . Ultraman Ace Ultraseven first came to help save Yuuko Minami and Seiji Hokuto along with Ultraman Ace and the rest of the Ultra Brothers. Ultraseven also went to planet Golgota but he got captured by Ace killer, but was rescued by Ace. Ultraseven reappeared to give life to Ace after he was killed by Firemons. Ultraman Taro Ultraseven came in the beginning with the Ultra Brothers to revive Kotaro and have him be Taro's host.Ultraseven came to save the turtle family after Taro felt sorry for killing there mm they sent them to outer space so they could live in peace.Ultraseven came to battle against Alien Temperor.Ultraseven went to fight Tyrant after Ultraman and Zoffy was beaten by the fiend Ultraseven also got beaten. Ultraman Leo In this Series Ultraseven returned to battle Alien Magma and his bodyguards the Gillas brothers. While holding his own in battle against them he was eventually overpowered, getting his leg broken in the process, but saved by the arrival of Ultraman Leo. By the end of the battle, Seven's leg was too injured to return to duty. Gen Ohtori, Leo's human host is then invited by Dan Moroboshi to join MAC. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers Ultraseven first appeared in this movie trying to stop U-kilersarus in the movie then he fell then on Earth Seven sealed U-killasaurus until Mebius came. Ultraman Mebius He appears in episode 46 and 50. His first appearance was during the battle with member of the Four Heavenly Kings, Glozam. Dan appeared shortly after Mebius was beaten and left a frozen statue. During this crisis he befriended GUYS' member Konomi Amagai, assuring her that Mebius was alive and that she was not useless. When GUYS began their operation to free Mebius Dan transformed and held off Glozam while allowing Mebius to be freed. Together they battled the undead alien, but it was ultimately Konomi with her modified METEOR that ended the immortal after the pair shattered his body. Later at the end of the series during the battle against Alien Emperor, Seven helped the other Ultra Brothers with freeing the sun from it rock casing the emperor had coated it with and had a telepathic conversation with Crew GUYS, encouraging them to keep fighting, allowing them to revive Mebius and beat the all powerful alien. Ultraseven X A hero from another world and a legendary fighter, Ultraseven’s Earth would be free of threats for years until a parallel world discovered a gateway to his, via the Aqua Project. On that parallel world, mankind was unknowingly controlled by an invisible force , who then sought to spread their influence to Seven's reality. Two humans native to the other dimension, discovered the plot of invasion and were attacked as they attempted to stop it, Jin and Elea. Elea and Jin fell into the water, Jin was mortally wounded shielding his lover from several blaster shots. In the water, as they sank Elea’s prayers reached the giant from another world who was using the gateway between their worlds. He’d revive Jin and merge with him, granting him his power, but the human would lose his memories, while Seven would enter a self induced coma, less his powerful mind overtake and destroy the human's consciousness. Jin awoke in his apartment with Elea where he was told he was the world’s savior. After this, Jin was gifted with the Ultra Eye that would allow him to call on the power of Ultraseven X. His first opponent was the gigantic Galkimes and his masters, but the creature was no match for the giant’s strength and firepower. It, and the invaders, were vanquished. More and more aliens would appear on the Earth, a few invaders and several victims of circumstance, most of them being destroyed, returned home or for the lucky few, found a home on Earth, thanks to Ultraseven, Jin, Elea, and the two DEUS agents Kei and S. However, as the time of invasion of the other world came closer, so did the final battle. Twisting media information, the Shadow Rulers targeted Elea, the last surviving member of the Aqua project team, and the only human who knew of their influence. Their hit list also extended to Jin when his investigation started to get to close and Kei and S when they joined them in their crusade. They split into four groups, Jin and Elea, and S and Kei, who would target two facilities vital to the Shadow rulers control of the Earth and the Aqua project. During the journey Jin and Elea where met upon by Mech-Graykess, one of the drones of the alien invaders. Ultraseven X was summoned to fight three of the spider-like creatures, but was overpowered due to Jin's inexperience. The creatures held him in place with their webs and repeatedly battered him with energy blasts. During this time Jin was contacted telepathically by the Shadow Rulers who excused their presence as necessary by simple nature as well as their invasion. No longer needing the red giant to play hero for them the three drones defeated Ultraseven. The giant was down, and as Jin was left lying motionless, Elea revealed to him the true origins of the giant and why his memories were gone. Ultraseven awoke after hearing her, taking over the body of Jin and he quickly transformed again, this time obliterating the three creatures with little trouble before killing a fourth drone and tunneling into the ground and entering the underground lair in which the rest were located. Firing away with his Eye Slugger and Wide Shot, he killed the rest of the Graykess, causing all their machines on the planet to crash and burn and saving the Earth but not before rushing off to safe Kei and S from their bomb as they destroyed the data relay station. His work done, his, and the parallel world were safe now. He returned to Elea, resting Kei and S safely on the ground before separating from his host and giving a fully healed Jin back to Elea, alive and well. He returned home, to his own world, in the form of Dan Moroboshi to be with the one he loved: Anne. Ultra Galaxy Legends Pending Ultraman Retsuden Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero and informed him that he and the Ultra Brothers will stand against the monsters. The Brothers arrived, Ultraseven, leading his brothers, fought against his old nemesis Pandon. After a short battle, Seven used his signature weapon, the Eye Slugger, and finished off Pandon, cutting it in half. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraseven participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universe and their allies against Dark Side . In the war Ultraseven faced his nemesis,King Pandon. In the midst of battle an unknown evil turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over, an unknown warrior appeared and faced the villain but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls which was kept within his Spark Device and fell alongside other Spark Dolls to Earth. The location of his Spark Doll is unknown. ' Profile, Features and Techniques Profile * Aliases: Redman, Star Charter No. 340 by the Space Garrison, Red Giant in Ultraseven X *'Human Form': Dan Moroboshi *'Activity Time': Undefined (If there is solar energy he can recharge) *'Transformation Item': Ultra Eye *'Height': 40 m (According to the analysis of Alien Guts he can grow up to 50 meters) *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Age': Over 17,000 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': 800 kmph *'Underwater Speed': 240 knots *'Jumping Distance': 400 m *'Physical Strength': Ultraseven can lift 100,000 tons. *'Kick Force': Powers of 2000 sticks of dynamite. *'Weaknesses': Cold *'Occupation': After returning from earth, Ultraseven served as a Branch chief of the Space Garrison. He became a member of the Space Garrison Elite like the older Ultra Brothers *'Hobbies': Swimming *'Family Structure' **Father: Head of the Space Garrison's warriors **Mother: Died durring Seven's childhood **Brother: The current Director of Space Garrison headquarters **Sister: Raised him after their mother died **Zero's Mother: Unnamed scientist. Her current whereabouts are unknown as is her status to Seven. **Son: Ultraman Zero **Cousin: Ultraman Taro **Aunt: Mother of Ultra (Mother's Sister) **Father-in-Law: Father of Ultra **Step-Cousin: Ultraman Ace Body Features *'Beam Lamp': The green stone on Seven's forehead, it is is equivalent of a color timer. Unlike a normal color timer the Beam lamp does not change color but simply flashes. It flashes when Seven's solar energy is low or his physical strength is depleted and/or he is gravely injured, basically any physical situation where his life in endangered will cause it to react. *'Protector': The armor on his chest and shoulders, it is the method by which he recharges his energy. The protector works continuously but can be activated at will to increase energy absorption. *'Ultra Armor': Seven's armor is typical of an Ultra from M78 in the Showa Universe, it is resistant to fire and laser blasts even when he is depleted of energy. Like any other native from his homeworld he is highly susceptible to cold weather. Techniques Unlike most other Ultramen, Ultraseven does not demonstrate any of the time constraints that plague most of the other heroes of the Ultra Series. On occasion however, the green Beam Lamp on his forehead would begin blinking in a similar fashion to the Color Timer that the other Ultras had. However, this tended to occur when Ultraseven was in mortal danger, suggesting it warned him how badly weakened he was rather than how much time he had left to fight. This is similar to some of the more recent Ultras, whose timers acted as an indicator of battle damage rather than time limit. This is because the armor on his shoulders are solar panels. Ray Techniques *'Emerium Beam': Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Ultraseven's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He would either fire it standing, his left hand drawn to his chest while his right arm was outstretched, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. As Ultraseven X the Emerium Beam destroyed it foes in green flames. When used on Hupnath, it appeared the beam traveled all over the body from the impact site and vaporized the target. *'Wide Shot': Ultraseven's most powerful attack. By gathering energy in the armor plates on his shoulders and chest, Ultraseven could unleash a powerful stream of energy by crossing his arms in an L-shape (his left arm upright, his right arm bent). He could further increase the potency of the beam, but this special attack drains his own energy. The Wide Shot was later turned into an ordinary weapon where Ultraseven can just pose his arms into a L-style and not have his energy drained. Of course, this style is not be as powerful as the one that needs to drain his energy. In Ultraseven X the Wide Shot could separate into multiple beams at once and destroyed it targets in energetic blue flames. **'Triple Shot': The wide shot but the beam is divided into three smaller beams, used against the Huk Aliens in episode 47. It is performed like the Wide Shot but the beams are fired from the wrist *'Stop Light': Used against Alien Prote, it performed like the Wide Shot but Seven hands rests on his beam lamp. It does not destroy only disorients the opponent for a shot while *'Eye Beams': Ultraseven crosses his arms and pulls them down to his lower torso. Twin electric bolt-like beams erupt from his eyes and strike the opponent. *'Ultra Spiral Beam': Also known as the Ultra Ring Beam or Ring Shot. When Ultraseven is severely depleted of energy, he will use the Ring Shot to replace the Wide Shot. It is executed by Seven spreading both of his arms and joining his palms together and very quickly a ring shaped beam zips through his palms attempting to slice through his enemy. *'Handmill Ray': Ultraseven can fire a small energy beam from his hand, often called the Shuriken Ray. Although it's not strong enough to kill enemies it can be fired continuously by both hands in rapid succession. *'Perfect Freezer': In the Heisei series Seven once fired a beam similar to the Tiga Freezer, he cupped his hands to the side and extended one hand to fire *'Wedge Beam': Fires a wedge shaped burst of energy from Seven's finger tips, used against Alien Valky and the Pitt Aliens in Heisei Ultraseven. *'Handshake Ray': Also called the Knuckle Beam, it fires destructive beams the size of the palm. *'Break Beam': The beam Seven used to free himself from Alien Gut's crucifix *'Double Beam': Twin Beams fired from both hands, used on his assualt on the Robot Chief's forces. Psychic Techniques *'Eye Slugger': The crest on Ultraseven's head can be detached and used as a throwing weapon. This is Ultraseven's most well-known weapon, and possibly the most famous of all Ultra attacks. It has been incorrectly referred to as the "Ice Lugger" by various sources. This name was coined during the early pre-production on the series, which was going to be called "Ultra Eye" (Urutora Ai), hence "Eye Slugger." When the title of the series was changed to "Ultraseven," the name of the weapon remained "Eye Slugger" -- according to official Tsuburaya Productions production notes, published in Kodansha Official File Magazine Ultraman Vol. 4 & 5: "Ultraseven" (2005). As Ultraseven X the Eye Slugger could be used as a blade or a club, targets destroyed by it burst open into water vapor and suds. *'Multiple Eye Sluggers': When the Eye Slugger is removed, the Eye Slugger can be copied when the Eye Slugger is shot by a beam. This ability is also seen in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. *'Ultra Knock Tactics': Ultraseven can direct energy into the Eye Slugger, firing the Eye Slugger towards enemies. It has a combustible effect and can destroy enemies in one hit. *'Ultra Psychokinesis': Also known as Ultra Willpower, Ultraseven is highly skilled in this field, able to flip or throw his opponents with but a few gestures. Even in his weakened state when he fought Pandon he could still use his mental abilities. He can use his mental powers even in human form. As Dan he immobilized Alien Babulou who was disguised as Astra. Physical Techniques *'Ultra Punch': A powerful punch and basic technique, Seven used it to down the Alien Shadow Spacecraft. *'Ultra Kick': A powerful several times more destructive than the Ultra Punch. There is a Jump Kick version, roundhouse kick and straight kick version of this technique *'Ultra Chop': A powerful chop performed by concentrating energy into Seven's Hand. There is a double hand version to it. *'Ultra Elbow': A technique used in Ultraseven X against Alien Vo-Da to free himself, is designed to break the bones of the receiver. *'Flying Mare': Seven grabs the enemies head and neck and swings them about and then throws them. First seen used on Eleking. *'Ultra Swing': Similar to the flying mare, Seven usually grabs the tail of the beast or lifts them over his head. Use on Eleking. *'Rawlings Park': Used to free Seven from Iron Rocks, Seven rotates in the air and radiates energy which swirls around like him as a projectile. *'Body Windmill': Seven rotates in the air to create a vortex of energy. Used to defeat Robot Ultraseven. *'Ultra Power': A technique to temporarily summon herculean strength, used on Narse and to tear of Geryon Starbem's arm. *'Dropped Brains Reverse': A technique to throw the enemy and have them fall on their head first. Other Techniques *'Capsule Monsters': When unable to fight (usually because his Ultra Eye(see Transformation below) has been stolen), Dan will often produce a small capsule that releases a giant-sized monster to fight in his place. Although he is shown to have four or five capsules, only three capsule monsters are shown in the series, Windam, Miclas, and Agira. In the 1998 Direct To Video series, Ultraseven once incapacitated a member of the new Ultra Garrison in order to take his place by transforming him into a capsule in a similar fashion to his capsule monsters. The Capsule Monsters would later return in the form of the Maquette Monsters in Ultraman Mebius. *'Body Spark': Used against the Hook Aliens who were weak to light, Seven crossed his arms and his body shined intense flashes of light. *'Ultra Bubble': (Called White Blood Cells by some) foam is fired from Seven's hands. Used against the parasite Darly. *'Ultra Water Flow': A water mist from both hands, used in Heisei Ultraseven to fight a fire. *'Ultra Barrier': Seven can create a wall of light to defend himself, it takes the form and shape of his choosing. *'Ultra V Barrier': Seven crosses his arms and somehow block enemy attacks. He can swing them open to create a more conventional shield. *'Teleportation': Seven can teleport himself, it is the same ability used by Ultraman, but it stance and appearance are different. *'Slide In': Seven was able to enter the Mirror that served as a dimension gateway. *'X-Ray Vision': Seven can see through objects to locate his enemy through special lights emitted from his eyes. *'Ultra S.O.S': Like all other Ultra-Crusaders, Ultraseven can send a green S.O.S Ultra Sign flashing in the sky when he needs assistance. His is different from Ultraman Ace's since Ace's flashes blue. *'Ultra Splitter': Like Alien Baltan, Seven can split into many forms to confuse an opponent. This is usually to drive an opponent into circles. This move takes up one minute of his energy supply and is used mainly against enemies who use teleportation, illusions or duplication. *'Size Change': Seven can change his size from microscopic to his proper giant size. His stance for this is to cross his arms in front his waist and bring them up, having his upright arms to his sides in a flexing pose. *'Solar Recharge': With the armor on his chest and arms Ultraseven constantly absorbs solar energy, but if he is weakened from battle he can simply turn to the sun and gather up more energy. Therefore, at night and in complete darkness he works under a time limit like other Ultras. *'W Beam': Seven can combine the Ultraman's Specium Ray with his Emerium Ray, he did so to destroy the Alien Knuckle Spacecrafts and free Ultraman Jack. *'Ultra Paris Free': A beam used with the other Alternate Ultra Brothers to revive Mebius. *'Grand Spark': Seven can combine his Wide Shot with other Ultra beams create a more powerful ray. *'Flight': Like all Ultras Ultraseven can fly through the air under his own power, often at great speeds. As Ultraseven X his speed appeared to be much greater as he often broke the sound barrier immediately on take off. *'Acceleration': During his time as Ultraseven X, Seven moved with great speed as a red blur usually running or attacking with his Eye Slugger, he even saved Kei and S who were sitting next to a bomb as it went off. *'Red Light (Name Unknown)': A combination move between Seven, Ultraman and Zoffy joining hands and using the Body Windmill technique to generate a powerful beam, they used this beam to slow down Beatstar's Planet. *'Emerium-Mebium shot':Seven combines his Emerium Beam with Mebius's Mebium shot.Used on Glozam. *'Superior Strike': First used in Superior 8 Brothers. *'Energy Release': First used in Ultraman Superior 8 Brothers, this technique was used with Ultraman, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace to free Mebius from his crystal crucifix. imageshjs.jpg|Emerium Beam Wide Shot X2.JPG|Wide Shot UltraSevenSaga.png|Ultra Knock Tactics image mul.eye.slu.png.jpg|Multiple Eye Slugger Break Beam.jpg|Break Beam Capsule_monsters.png|The capsule monsters: Agira, Miclas, and Windam. Solar Recharge.jpg|Solar Recharge Handshake Ray.jpg|Handshake Ray Triple Shot.jpg|Triple Shot Red Light Seven.jpg|Red Light Grand Spark.jpg|Grand Spark Stop Light.jpg|Stop Light Ring_Shot.jpg|Ultra Spiral Beam Body Windmill.jpg|Body Windmill Energy Transfer.jpg|Ultra Paris Free Rowlings Park.jpg|Rawlings Park Ultra Punch Seven.jpg|Ultra Punch Body Spark.jpg|Body Spark Size Change.jpg|Size Change Mebium-Emerium Shot.jpg|Mebium-Emerium Shot ShabbabaUltra Bubble.jpg|Ultra Bubble Ultra Barrier.jpg|Ultra Barrier Energy String.jpg|Energy String Ultra V Barrier.jpg|Ultra V Barrier Ultra Grand Wall.jpg|Ultra Grand Wall Superior Striking.jpg|Superior Strike Eye Beams 2.jpg|Eye Beams W Beam.jpg|W Beam Seven wielding the Eye slgger.jpg|Seven wielding the Eye Slugger. Hand ill Ray.jpg|Handmill Ray Double sjjajaajj.jpg|Double Beam Ultra Psychokinesis .jpg|Ultra Psychokinesis Final Cross Shield.jpg|Final Cross Shield Revievwjj.jpg Seven 35.jpg Glitter Version This form was first used in Superior 8 Ultra Brothers to destroy the final monster. It was used by an Alternate Ultraseven and is not considered canon in he Showa continuity. Techniques *'Glitter Wide Shot': A more powerful version of the Wide Shot. *'Superior Myth Blaster': A combination attack using all the signature Beams of the Superior 8 Ultra Brothers . *'Glitter Emerium Beam': It is possible that Seven can fired a glitter version of this beam. Imagefnddnedg.jpg|Glitter Wide Shot Imageshshs.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster Transformation Dan Moroboshi can transform into his true form using an artifact called the "Ultra Eye." In the Canadian English-dubbed series, this artifact was renamed the "Task-Mask." When he applied this artifact to his face by planting it over his eyes like a pair of eye-glasses without temples(which it resembled), spinning lights would appear in the lenses, and Ultraseven would emerge seconds later. Gallery 8707f43dSeven.jpg|Ultraseven Svn eye.png|Seven removing the Ultra Eye Ultraman Seven.jpg Ultraseve I.png Ultraseve_II.png Ultraseven_vs_King_Joee.jpg|Seven vs King Joe Wallpaper do Ultraseven.jpg Ultra seven emerium beam.jpeg Jack seven.jpg seven.jpg seven pose.jpg ultraseven .jpg seven emelium ray.jpg Ultrmn Svn Leo.JPG|Seven in Ultraman Leo. (You may notice there are no ears in this helmet.) Ultrmn Svn Hss.JPG|Heisei seven Ultraseve_III.png|Heisei Ultraseven Ultraseve.png|Ultraseven in Ultraman Mebuis' time Ultrmn Glxy lgnds Svn.png|Ultraseven's artwork from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultr Glxy lgnds Ultrmn & Ultrsvn.jpg|Ultraseven with Ultraman ultraseven.PNG|Ultraseven and several of his enemies ultra aliens.PNG|Ultraseven's alien enemies chara_12.png ultrasevenx_turn.jpg tumblr_lkqtu2UyGU1qa69wso1_400.jpeg|Ultraseven meets Ultraseven X Emerium_Ray_x2.JPG|Ultraseven X using the Emerium Ray Wide_Shot_X2.JPG|Ultraseven X using the Wide Shot X_VS_Va-Do.JPG|Seven fighting Alien Va-Do 38ultraseven_x.JPG|Seven in the layer of the Shadow Rulers SevenX_Rescue_End.JPG|Seven having rescued Agents K and S Ultra7 (Fightas Armor).jpg|Ultraseven receiving Fightas Armor Ultra7 (Glitter).JPG|Glitter UltraSeven 0204b.jpg|Ultraseven (black neck) Seven Shot 2.jpg Zero Seven Legend.jpg Ultraman_Seven_Legend.jpg Seven 2.jpg|Seven appears to save Mebius Seven_Prototype.jpg|A Prototype of Seven Seven_Concept_Scan.jpg Seven_Concept_Scans2.jpg Ultraman brother.jpg|UltraSeven with the ultra brothers in Ultraman Mebius Movie UltraSeven x 2.jpg ultra seven.jpg Seven concept art.jpg|UltraSeven concept art and designs item_0000010406_03-500x500.jpg|Ultra-Act Seven! Trivia *Seven's appearance, his crest, eyes and protectors, are based on the armor of ancient western knights and warriors, primarily their armor. *The reason why Ultraseven does not have a Color Timer, is due to the fact that, despite coming from the same planet as Ultraman, he was originally not intended to have any direct connection to him. **Afterwards it was stated that it is only placed on Deep Space Combatants and that Seven was only a non-combatant officer (A map maker) when he joined the Space Garrison. However Zero joined as a Combatant and thus had a Color Timer. *Despite not being the first Ultra, Seven is undoubtedly more popular. He has had four series, more than any other Ultra. His original series, two in the Heisei Era (technically four) and Ultraseven X. *Seven is the first Ultra outside of Father and Mother and Ultra to have an offspring. *Of all the Ultras shown, only Ultraman Cosmos surpasses Seven in terms of the number of Techniques they have shown. *Unlike the previous original series, Seven's was more mature, filled with interplanetary/inter-species intrigue and politics. It is the first series to touch on dark subjects for more than part of an episode. *Seven's Eye Slugger is the first instance of an Ultra boomerang weapon used by some later Ultras, all of which are based on Seven. **The Eye Slugger's name comes from the fact that Seven and his series were originally going to be called Ultra Eye, a name later used for his transformation Item. *During his design phase, there was one design for Seven where he was mostly white/silver and his silver line was blue and more square in design, meaning Seven could have been the first Blue Ultra. *Seven is the first Ultra to take on a human form as opposed to merging with one. Given the themes in his series the was probably done on purpose. *In early concept sketches, Seven had dual eye sluggers. This would later be implemented to his son, Ultraman Zero. *In the Anime OVA, much like his brother in arms, Ultraman, UltraSeven has a wife and two kids. They are not considered Canon **His Son, Ultra Boone. **His Daughter, Ultra Sera **His Wife, Ultra Ceria *His Ultraman Kids counterpart is Cebu Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:Ultras With Fin Head Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras from land of light Category:Showa Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heisei Ultras